


Pictures

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to Abandonded; Yuuri and Victor enlist some help to figure out what is going on.





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who left this for the last minute only to find out they forgot to go through the corrections?
> 
> Please don't hate me when this is done.

The triplets were a handful and Yuko knew that. What she didn’t know until after was that Victor (with Yuuri knowing even) bribed them to load all her pictures of Yuuri to their cloud. She had no idea why but, well maybe they were actually trying to be nice by bribing them and not asking her when she already was so busy. That still didn’t answer the question of _why_ they did it.

***

“Yuuri, I found another one.”

“That makes five so far.”

After the disappearing building, Victor and Yuuri decided to dig out some old pictures and see if they found anything else unusual. So far, Yuuri had three from when he traveled for competitions and one more in the pictures the triplets sent… make that two.

“I found one. This is when we were in our last year of high school.”

There were more questions than answers.

***

Yuko had some errands to run so she asked Hiroko to watch the triplets for a few hours. Little did she know, the three little con-women had her playing right into their hands. By the time they all left, every photo Hiroko had of Yuuri, displayed or in an album, was photographed and uploaded.

***

“That makes twelve. Victor the oldest picture is from when I was a baby…”

There were more questions than answers now. Maybe they should check out the locations?

***

This was just weird now. The triplets were on a mission to photograph the locations of some old pictures of Yuuri. _That’s weird_. It looked like the places were all different but, the same building is in all of them…. It was time to get to the bottom of it.

“Yuuri? Hi, I just—are you busy?”

“No, I’m just walking Makkachin. How are you?”

“Good, good, I just have a question… about the pictures.”

“You noticed it didn’t you?”

“If you mean the same building in all the pictures the girls have even though they were taken at different locations, yes. Were you photoshopping some pictures or something?”

“No… this is going to sound weird but, I saw the building when I was out for a jog one morning, here in St. Petersburg. Later Victor saw a picture of me in front of the same building but in Detroit and when we tried to find the building together there was just an empty lot. I talked to Phichit too, he was the one that took the Detroit picture but, I’m the only one who’s seen the building in person.”

“…Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll go ask your parents about the older pictures see if they have any ideas. I’ll ask Mari too.”

“Thanks. Phichit is looking into the Detroit picture too, we still have some friends there so, hopefully they can find something out.”

“Take care Yuuri.”

***

Yuuri was still waiting on a call from Yuko but, it wasn’t looking good. Phichit was able to get some friends to the same place the picture was taken but, it was empty. When they asked around they found no one who knew of a building _ever_ being there. It made sense; that was why he and Phichit went there to take pictures of the fireworks in the first place. The triplets’ investigation turned up empty lots too. No one knew of any building or of there ever being anything on those lots.

It would be fine if it was just a building that both existed and didn’t at all those locations (fine enough anyway) but, all of it was connected to Yuuri. Why was he at the center of it all? Maybe he should go back alone, see if the building would be there… see if he could go inside. He tried to broach the suggestion but Victor was adamant, he would not be going alone. It got to the point that Victor never even let him out of his sight anymore; if it wasn’t Victor, then it was Yuri following him around.

Something had to give.

***

“So I talked to your mom and Mari.”

“What’d they say?”

“They’ve never seen that building before.”

“…”

“Yuuri, your mom remembers putting the photo albums together, she _never_ saw the building. We went through the albums together, every picture stood out and she didn’t recognize a single one.”

“… What about Mari?”

“The best Mari could tell, that building wasn’t there the last time she dusted the photo albums and actually went through them which was a few years ago.”

“The picture from Phichit was from two years ago.”

“Maybe that’s when it all started. The older pictures changed after the fact.”

“Maybe… but why? There’s no trace of it in Detroit, the only two things in common with all the pictures is me and an empty lot.”

“Start there, lets look into the lots, take pictures of the ground, see if there’s anything else in common or some trace of _something_.”

“Okay.”

***

All of Victor and Yuuri’s spare time was spent pouring over pictures. Pictures of nonexistent buildings, pictures of empty lots, dirt, grass, forgotten bricks that were probably just thrown over a fence; nothing stood out. The first clue happened when Victor went back over the twelve pictures of Yuuri with the mysterious building in the background.

“Yuuri, come here, I think I found something.” Yuuri shifted from his spot on the floor to where Victor was looking over pictures on the coffee table. “I was looking at the pictures and I noticed something, in all of those, someone is taking a picture of you and there’s no sign that you are aware of the building behind you but, in this one, you took the picture yourself and, it looks like you were trying to get the whole building in the picture.”

Sure enough, in one lone picture Yuuri was holding his phone at an awkward angle and leaning to the side so the whole building was completely in the shot. He remembered that picture; it was one of the junior grand prix events. He needed a time out so he went for a walk and came across the old building. It felt like a piece he didn’t know he was missing slotted back into his soul; not quite complete but closer than it had been. Yuuri spent an hour walking in circles around the building, trying to find a way in but to no avail. All the windows had bars over them and the lone door at the front was boarded up and then a brick wall filled in the entrance. In the back some plywood covered what was likely a back door but what probably was an industrial freezer blocked it. Eventually Yuuri had no choice but to give up.

He needed to go inside.

***

It took the better part of a week to shake off his guards; Victor was doing some extra training with Yakov after Yuuri made the suggestion that his jumps were just slightly off. Yuri was visiting his grandfather for a much needed break. Yuuri was nervous but, now that he was aware, he could feel the building calling out to him. He _needed_ to go inside. All his answers were inside that building. The jog from the apartment was nerve wracking; every little noise made him jump, he felt like someone was watching him, he kept seeing movement in the corner of his eye. _Its here_. Just the way he remembered it, the building stood apart from all other structures. This time, all the windows were open though, inside was pitch black. The bricked over front entrance was open too. He still couldn’t see anything beyond the door way but, _it was open_. Slowly, he stepped away from the sidewalk and approached the entrance, picking his way carefully around shattered brick that once blocked his way. Inside him, his feeling swelled; anxiety and curiosity and excitement and wonder all came to a climax when he stood just outside.

Finally, he stepped _inside_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no continuation planned. I'm so sorry, it just felt like a better idea leave it as is. Nothing I write could ever be as good as your imagination. And I have no idea what happens either >.>


End file.
